Everyone's Grief is Different
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: In the episode, "Gummi's at Sea," things almost ended tragically. But what if...they did? This is a sort of an AU or alternate ending to that episode, and while it is probably a good idea to watch the episode first, it isn't absolutely necessary.


**This is just something I wrote a bit ago because well, I wanted to update at least one of my fics first. This came to be because one, inspiration hit and would not leave me alone, two, I had a bit of a gummi bears marathon, and three...let's just say it was a bit of a special week. Thus, the different genre this story has.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for the episode "Gummi's at Sea."**

 **I don't own the Gummi Bears.**

Never before in his life did Gruffi wanted to sleep so badly. Not when he had an exhausting day clearing out the tunnels for the quick cars, or even when he and his family had a tiring day of fighting Duke Igthorn.

Duke Igthorn…the mere mention of the name made Gruffi clench his fists in anger and his aching heart pound with the need for revenge, for justice, for the need to stop him once and for all.

But it was the middle of the night, and Gruffi wasn't so consumed with grief and anger to leave the safety of Gummi Glen to go to the Duke's castle right now by himself. He still had enough sense to know that the idea was very, _very_ dumb. So Gruffi just stayed in his bed, curled up into a tight ball underneath his covers, like that could take the edge off of his pain.

This is why Gruffi wanted to sleep so badly. Because the only way Gruffi can get pure and utter relief from his agony was to go to dreamland, where the sky was blue, the fields were a beautiful green, and his family was whole. Heck, even not dreaming at all sounded beautiful, just as long as Gruffi could get a break from his broken heart.

But so far, in the two hours since Gruffi went to bed, the sandman had yet to visit the gummi bear for even a little bit. And he tried everything too. He tried counting sheep, thinking of nothing at all, even a glass of milk and a small walk. But obviously, and horribly, none of those methods worked. It was looking more and more every second that Gruffi was going to get an agonizing and sleepless night tonight.

Actually…now that Gruffi really thought about it…there was _one_ more method he hadn't tried yet. It was the same way Sunni got herself to sleep not long after the…funeral. _Crying_ till your body was so worn out that you have no choice but to fall asleep.

But…but that meant…Gruffi had to remind himself of what had happened only earlier that day. Or was it the day before? Gruffi had been in a bit of a daze during the time it took to invite their friends, prepare for the funeral, having the ceremony, and the small sad gathering afterwards that Gruffi actually wasn't sure exactly _how_ much time had actually passed.

But honestly…did it matter exactly when it happened? All that mattered was that his small family had gotten even smaller, and in the worst way possible. And…and it was all Gruffi's fault.

Gruffi wiped his eyes as tears threatened to fall and his face began to crumple. He then steeled himself, because after all, it's not like he hadn't cried earlier. And not just a few tears either, a pretty good bit. Did he really need to cry anymore? Because if Gruffi was truthful with himself…he was tired of crying. All he wanted was some relief from the soul-shattering pain. Really.

But then again…did he deserve a break from the pain? After all…it _was_ his fault. If he hadn't been so harsh…if he had just listened…if he had just believed in him…had confidence in him…had trust in the young bear…then everyone Gruffi cared about wouldn't be so and completely heartbroken.

Yeah that's right…he didn't deserve to sleep or relief. He deserved this utter agony, this feeling that both his heart and soul had shattered and could never be repaired. It was a fitting punishment for a murderer like him.

True, it had been Duke Igthorn who had shanghai the gummarine for his selfish desires to capture King Gregor so he could take over Dunwyn but…Gruffi was the one responsible for the young gummi's death. If only he had taken the time to listen, then his underwater suit wouldn't have been full of holes. Then Tummi wouldn't have been forced to sabotage the gummarine by himself. Then Tummi wouldn't have drowned.

Then, truly unbidden, the tears fell out of Gruffi's brown eyes like a steady waterfall. The heart-wrenching agony got amplified to a million as Gruffi dug his face into his knees in a desperate attempt to muffle his sobs.

And so Gruffi laid there, his soul in utter anguish as his body heaved with each sob and he hugged his brown furry knees tightly. And as he kept on sobbing, memories of his beloved teenaged family member came flooding through his tired brain.

Like the one when Tummi eating one of Grammi's cookies with a big, content smile on his face. Like when he walked on the boat he built pretending to be Admiral Tummi. Like the one where he helped everyone else pick gummiberries, and many more that reminded Gruffi just how much of a food-loving, kind, sensitive, easy-going, and _brave_ soul he really was.

And Gruffi, or anyone else for that matter, won't see him again till they make their own trip to the big bear den in the sky. Just the thought of living the rest of his life without the caring teenaged bear made Gruffi cry even harder in grief, regret, and guilt. And he cried so hard that before he knew it, Gruffi got what he didn't desperately want anymore: peaceful slumber.

 **So yeah...poor Gruffi:( There will probably be more sometime in the future but beware: I have other writing projects that deserve to take my attention up more. In any case, what did you think? Please tell me in a review and have a good day/night!**


End file.
